


Accidental moring swim

by Mirykirigum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirykirigum/pseuds/Mirykirigum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You helped me get my kayak upright and now I think I got a crush on you" AU</p><p>This is just a drabble but I thought posting it would be a good idea<br/>Maybe I'll continue it some day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental moring swim

" ‘Try something new’ he said"

” ‘It’ll be good for you’ he said”

" ‘Nothing could happen’ he said"

"That damn Oikawa, why are we even friends? This is horrible."

Suga was standing in the middle of a river. He was cold, wet and totally helpless. His kayak was floating next to him upside down. It’s been like that for a while now. Of course he tried to get ot uprite but it wont work.

"Why is this happening?" he mumbles desperately. It’s really early so no one came past him jet and he didn’t brought a phone. Who even would take their phone with them on a trip like this? Right, nobody, Suga included.

"Excuse me. Do you need some help?"

Suga’s neck could have snapped, thus fast did he turn around. There he was.

Like the moon lighting up his darkest night.

Like a shining knight coming to his aid.

_In running gear though but still as stunning as a knight._

"Oh my god. Yes! That would be lovely. But is it alright for you? I mean your clothes would get wet. I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold because of a stranger."

"It’s fine." Suga could have imagined it but it seemed like his knight smiled a tiny little but just there. And then he was pulling of his running shoes and socks and yeah, he had really really nice legs. Not like Suga looked for a long time. Not at all.

_Oh god_

He made his way trough the river towards Suga and got hold of one side of the Kayak, then looked over to him who was standing on the other side. They studied each other. Up close Suga saw that not even his legs where nice. His face was..a blessing, really.

The jogger cleared his troath.  
"I’m Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you." There it was, a tiny smile again, it was nice. Really nice.

_Shit_

"I’m Sugawara Koushi, nice to meet you too."

_And definitelly doomed_

_He always had a thing for dark haired knights_


End file.
